Demam
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Menurutmu bagaimana jika Donghae mendadak jadi perawat seorang pasien demam tinggi? [Donghae/Hyukjae]


**Demam © Chocoffee**

 **HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **EYD dan tanda baca memprihatinkan.**

 **.**

 _Hyukee sakit._

Untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama, alarm tanda bahaya pada otak Donghae berdering nyaring. Anak SMA itu sama sekali tidak bisa fokus pada pelajaran sekolah, seharian ini hanya bisa berpikir tentang bagaimana kondisi sahabat masa kecilnya yang tumben-tumbenan tidak masuk sekolah karena demam tinggi. Apa lagi kemarin dia masih terlihat baik-baik saja.

Bangku kosong yang berselisih satu meja di sampingnya menjadi sasaran tatapan bimbang. Jika benda mati bisa mengeluh, mungkin sudah sejak tadi 'dia' minta tukar tempat karena terus-terusan diperhatiksn Donghae. Bagaimanapun juga, ditatap sedemikian intens seperti hendak mencabut nyawa jelas bukan sesuatu yang perlu dibanggakan.

"Lee Donghae, fokuskan perhatianmu pada tes! Bangku Hyukjae tidak mungkin akan memberikanmu jawaban, sebanyak apapun kamu melotot pada benda itu."

 _Bhuahahaha!_

Tawa riuh langsung terdengar. Mengejek Donghae yang mati-matian bersikap _cool_ dengan kedua kuping yang memerah.

"Guru Jung sialan!"

 **.**

 **.**

Putus-sambung nyawa mengerjakan tes kematian ala fisika bukan berita baru lagi bagi penghuni kelas 2-B. Setelah bel pulang berdering, Donghae menjadi orang pertama yang berdiri untuk mengumpulkan lembar jawaban dan melesat secepat kilat keluar dari dalam kelas. Hal itu yang menjadi sorotan utama dalam channel radio amatir biang gosip _Girl's Twobe._ Yang mereka tahu selama ini, anak satu itu termasuk tipe siswa yang relasinya berbanding terbalik dengan yang namanya fisika dan antek-anteknya. Artinya benar-benar musuh; oposisi; lawan; rival kelas kakap.

"Hei, kamu Lee Donghae ya? Jangan lari-larian di koridor sekolah!"

"Ampun, sir! Ini urgent! Anjing saya korban tabrak lari!"

"Hei! Jangan banyak alasan kamu!"

Tanpa mengindahkan peringatan dari guru nyasar yang kebetulan lewat, Donghae langsung tancap gas menuju parkiran sekolah. Disambarnya sepeda kayuh hadiah ayahnya empat tahun yang lalu, kemudian buru-buru naik dan dikendarai ke satu tempat yang amat dihapalnya,

Rumah Hyukjae. Orang yang katanya─lewat surat─terkena demam tinggi gara-gara kelelahan keliling kota ditambah kehujanan.

"Sialan," Donghae mengumpat. "Setidaknya kalau sakit bilangan, lah!" protesnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah yang pagarnya baru didorong terbuka itu terlihat sepi. Donghae toleh kanan toleh kiri, makin merasa cemas dengan nasib hidup orang yang ada di dalam sana.

Setahunya, Hyukjae tinggal bertiga bersama ibu dan kakak perempuannya. Ayah Hyukjae bekerja di luar kota, tidak bisa sering-sering pulang dan hanya bisa bertukar pesan atau telepon. Dengan melihat keadaan rumah yang seperti kuburan China, mau tidak mau Donghae khawatir juga. Orang sakit dan tinggal sendiri itu bukan suatu relasi yang menguntungkan. Salah-salah, orangnya pingsan lalu tewas tidak ada yang tahu.

Berbekal kekesalan yang semakin tinggi, Donghae asal memarkirkan sepeda dan mengambil kunci cadangan. Dia tahu di mana tempat kuncinya, saking sering bermain kesini ditambah statusnya sebagai 'teman masa kecil si bungsu Lee yang sudah dianggap seperti keluarga sendiri'. Malah ibu Hyukjae berniat memberikan kunci cadangannya yang langsung ditolak penuh santun darinya.

Kedok, iya kedok. Jangan sampai ibu Hyukjae tahu seberapa berandalnya teman anaknya itu di sekolah.

"Oi, Hyukee!" Masuk ke dalam tanpa bilang permisi, si bocah SMA langsung ngeloyor ke kamar si pemilik rumah. Ia membuka pintu, melongok ke dalam untuk mendapati sebuah buntalan besar yang membulat di atas tempat tidur. Didekatinya tempat itu untuk memastikan keadaan makhluk hidup di atasnya. Apakah membaik, sekarat atau mungkin sudah tewas?

"Hyukee?" Suara diperlembut dengan gerakan slow-motion membuka selimut. Surai hitam menyembul keluar, diikuti oleh wajah pucat dengan kedua mata yang tertutup rapat. Donghae merasa lega sekaligus bertambah cemas. Bagaimana mungkin temannya ditinggal sendiri seperti ini?

Sekali lagi Donghae memanggil. Satu tangannya terulur untuk menyentuhkan punggung tangan pada kening si orang sakit, tertegun beberapa saat ketika kulitnya menyerap panas yang berlebihan. Iris kelam yang awalnya tertutup perlahan membuka. Bibir pucat itu mendengungkan gumaman lirih, seperti namanya.

"Hei, kau sudah bangun?" sapa Donghae lembut. Senyumnya terkembang tatkala dua mata itu berkedip bingung, kemudian berbalik terlentang sambil menekankan telapak tangan pada keningnya.

"Donghae, kau disini?" tanyanya serak. "Ck, panasnya belum hilang."

"Mana mungkin panas bisa hilang dalam sekejap? Minimal harus istirahat seharian." Satu komentar pedas langsung terlontar sedetik setelahnya.

Kening Hyukjae berkerut tidak suka, melirik si tamu kurang ajar agak sewot. "Kau ngapain disini?" tanggapnya. "Sana pulang. Orang sepertimu tidak diharapkan datang untuk mengganggu istirahatku. Mana masih pakai seragam lagi."

"Jadi aku diusir setelah capek-capek datang kemari?"

"Tidak ada yang mengharapkanmu juga,"

"Setidaknya katakan terimakasih karena aku mau susah payah menjengukmu."

"Ck, seperti penting untukku saja."

"Ck, seperti penting untukku saja."

Hyukjae mendelik, Donghae tersenyum licik. Si surai hitam menghela nafas pasrah, sementara Donghae berasa berada di atas angin. Bocah berseragam itu meletakan tasnya sembarangan, menggeret satu kursi untuk diletakan disamping ranjang dan dia yang menguasainya.

"Kemana ibu dan _nuna_?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Keluar. Katanya ada urusan mendadak yang tidak bisa tinggal, dan _nuna_ yang mengantar." Jawab Hyukjae malas.

"Ooh. Sudah makan? Minum obat?"

"Tadi pagi sudah, sekarang belum."

"Ada makanan?"

Alis Hyukjae serta merta menukik. "Kalau aku bilang tidak ada, memangnya kau mau membuatkan?"

"Nah! Kenapa tidak?" balas Donghae enteng.

"Tidak, tidak!" Hyukjae buru-buru mencegah. "Dapurku bisa hancur. Aku tidak menerima adanya syuting _tita*ic_ season dua di rumahku."

"Oi, kurang ajar!" Donghae langsung sakit hati. "Memangnya seburuk apa hubunganku dengan dapur? Kalau hanya bubur bukan masalah besar, kan?" dengusnya.

"He, bubur? Kau ingin masak bubur?"

"Memangnya apa lagi? Kau mau aku masakan _ramyeon_ pedas?"

"Kalau kau bisa, kenapa tidak?"

"Heh, kukutuk juga supaya lambungmu meledak nanti!"

"Brengsek! Kau mendoakanku mati!?"

Pelotot-pelototan. Saling melempar _glare_. Donghae memberikan tatapan galak sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas, menyerah. "Kau sakit-sakit ada energi juga untuk melawanku,"

"Karena orang sepertimu sekali-sekali perlu di skakmat!" jawab Hyukjae iritasi. "Lagipula aku hanya sakit demam, tidak parah-parah juga."

Donghae tersenyum sinis. "Kalau tidak parah kenapa malah bolos?" tanyanya. "Tadi ada tes fisika. Selamat berjuang sendiri~"

Seketika itu pula mata Hyukjae melebar. "Hah! Yang benar?" serunya panik.

"Kau pikir aku setega apa berbohong pada tersayangku?" dendang Donghae riang. "Aku pinjam dapurmu ya. Silahkan berserah diri dulu pada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa." Imbuhnya. Bergegas kabur dari dalam sana saat sebuah bantal terlempar bersamaan dengan pintu yang terjeblak menutup.

"Lee Donghae brengsek!"

 **.**

 **.**

Dan saat ini Donghae hanya bisa terpaku diam di depan kompor. Matanya memandang bergantian pada panci serta alat memasak lainnya, lalu beralih pada layar ponsel yang menampilkan laman sebuah blog entah-milik-siapa, yang menjelaskan langkah membuat bubur sederhana.

Seharusnya tadi dia tidak usah bersikap sok keren di depan Hyukjae, dengan pengalaman memasaknya yang sekarang sudah mencapai level nol. Punya sekali pengalaman, tapi itu mimpi buruk.

(Rekor terakhir yang dilakukannya di dapur adalah menggosongkan kue ibunya sampai Nyonya Lee marah-marah seharian. Beruntung saat itu ayahnya langsung turun tangan dengan memberikan hadiah istimewa─yang isinya sama sekali tidak Donghae pedulikan. Setidaknya, sang ibu sudah berhasil dijinakan.)

Sambil menggaruk kepala, ia mulai persiapan perang. Panci, air, beras, dan garam. Kaldu instan yang ditemukan setelah mengobrak-abrik isi lemari, juga wortel di dalam kulkas. Dihelanya nafas sekali lalu mengangguk mantap.

─Persiapan perang; ceklis!

Langkah selanjutnya, sambil melirik-lirik isi kitab dadakan, Donghae mulai bergerak. Dalam hati dia berdoa, semoga blog ini tidak mencoba mengkhianatinya. Pengalaman memakan coklat dari salah satu penggemarnya yang disinyalir menggunakan resep salah satu blog antah berantah membuatnya sedikit traumatik. Entah salah resepnya atau pembuatnya itu sendiri (atau mungkin perutnya yang saat itu mode ngambek coklat?), besoknya Donghae tidak masuk dua hari karena divonis terkena diare. Mungkin juga saat itu dosanya sedang menumpuk tinggi, sampai-sampai teman sekelasnya (khususnya Hyukjae) membawa berita mengerikan tentang tes dadakan matematika-fisika selama dua hari berturut-turut.

 _Don't mind, boy!_

Dan Dewi Fortuna sepertinya sedang berpihak padanya saat ini. Bubur yang dibuatnya sudah menampakan hasil yang lumayan. Tidak terlihat mencurigakan, dan rasanya….oke, lumayan untuk seorang pemula. Donghae kembali mencicipi untuk meyakinkan rasanya bukan ilusi, dan sebuah senyum lebar mematahkan keraguannya.

Bubur ini tidak beracun, tidak gosong, dan tidak berbeda warna dari yang seharusnya. Rasa asinnya juga pas. Donghae perlu diberi rekor setelah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Si anak SMA tahu sekarang dirinya terlalu gugup untuk duduk di depan Hyukjae, Laki-laki itu menguatkan diri, memegang mangkuk berisi bubur karyanya dengan sebuah senyuman aneh.

"Kau buat bubur?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar pertama kali dari Hyukjae membuat harga dirinya serasa jatuh ke dasar palung terdalam. Ia sama sekali tidak terima dengan tatapan yang mengandung unsur negatif dari teman masa kecilnya, memilih untuk bersikap serampangan seperti biasa dengan sorot mata yang ditajamkan.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, coba saja. Ini bubur, asli dan tidak beracun." Jawabnya penuh penekanan.

Hyukjae terkekeh geli. Dengan siku yang menopang tubuhnya, dia bergerak bangun. Kali ini balas ditatap meremehkan oleh Donghae yang mau tak mau membuat sudut bibirnya berkedut kesal. "Sudah kubilang aku hanya demam, bukannya sakit pinggang sampai tidak bisa duduk sendiri!" sergahnya.

"Oh, yasudah." Donghae tertawa jahil.

Setelah sudut bibir, sekarang gantian pelipisnya yang berkedut. "Mana?" pintanya.

"Apanya?"

"Buburnya!"

"Oh," Seringai jahil masih terpasang sempurna. "Duduk dulu yang benar."

Hyukjae jadi gemas sendiri. "Ini sudah!"

"Nah, kalau begitu… aa~!"

"─ _What?_ " Hyukjae terbengong.

"Buka mulutmu, Hyukee."

Nampak jelas wajah Hyukjae yang semakin memerah sampai ke telinganya. Laki-laki itu terdiam, walau akhirnya menurut dan menerima suapan dari Donghae.

"…ini, enak." Pujinya pelan.

"Nah! Kubilang juga apa."

"Ck." Anak SMA itu mendengus pelan. Tidak menoleh saat Donghae kembali menyuapinya sampai isi mangkuk itu tandas tak bersisa. Air yang sudah disiapkan diteguk sedikit, menyambar obat lalu memakannya, dan dilanjutkan dengan meminum air itu kembali.

"Ibumu masih lama?" tanya Donghae. Hyukjae sudah kembali berbaring dan menarik selimutnya setinggi leher, kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak tahu."

"Kalau aku tidak kesini kau makan apa?"

"Paling hanya tiduran."

Kedua mata Donghae menyipit. "Kalau tanpa minum obat kapan cepat sembuh?"

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Paksa minum obat tanpa makan?"

Donghae geleng-geleng kepala. "Yasudah. Tidur dulu sana."

Suasana mendadak jadi hening. Hyukjae menatap dari balik selimut yang semakin dinaikan sampai batas hidung. "Kau masih akan disini, kan?"

Sambil membereskan mangkuk bekas bubur, Donghae mengangguk. "Iya. Sampai ibumu pulang." Matanya kemudian beralih pada Hyukjae. "Kenapa? Tidak mau ditinggal?" ledeknya.

Hyukjae mencibir tapi tidak mengelak. Ia memilih memperhatikan jarum jam saat kepalanya tiba-tiba diusap dengan lembut. Ketika kedua matanya bergerak untuk kembali memperhatikan Donghae, bibir tipis itu tiba-tiba saja sudah menempel dikeningnya. Menekan lembut seolah tidak ingin melukai.

"…Donghae?"

"Kalau ingin apa-apa, bilang." Ujarnya pelan. "Kau itu sudah jadi pacarku dari satu bulan yang lalu. Kalau cuma minta ditemani sampai malam juga tidak masalah."

Mulut Hyukjae terbuka, ingin mengeluarkan protes tapi tidak jadi. Akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk, sambil berusaha menghilangkan sisa-sisa warna merah pada telinganya. "…Kalau begitu, temani aku sampai ibu pulang." Pintanya. Terkesan agak malu dengan separuh wajah dari hidung tertutup dengan selimut. Matanya bahkan melirik yang lain.

Melihat itu, Donghae tidak bisa tidak tertawa geli. Diiyakan permintaan itu, mengelus rambut Hyukjae lagi lalu berbisik pelan, "Aku harus tahan diri tidak menciummu sampai sembuh, ya? Wajahmu imut sekali sih,"

Responnya, sebuah bantal melayang tepat mengenai wajah Donghae. "Jaga jarak, muka ikan!" gumamnya serak, menahan malu.

"Baik, baik." Donghae tertawa. "Sana tidur. Cepatlah sembuh."

Hyukjae mengangguk. Menurunkan selimutnya sampai batas leher lagi, lalu tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Donghae." Bisiknya lirih.

Bibir Donghae mengembangkan senyum lebar. Duduk kembali di kursinya sambil mengelus rambut pasien dadakannya. "Mimpi indah, sayang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lol. Ini dibikin pas lagi stresnya belajar buat SBMPTN, diantara takut ketahuan emak gak belajar sama ngejar imajinasi yang kebetulan nongol. Saya gak tahu gimana hancurnya ini, wkwkw. Niatnya bikin _bickering couple_ lagi, ala-ala gitu. Saya doyan mereka *plsnak* Semoga gak OOC ya? *sembahsujud* Pas udah selesai dikertas, buru-buru ngetik ngebut supaya gak ketahuan emak (lagi). Walaupun publishnya malah pas udah selesai SBMnya sih. Yah mau gimana lagi, nyari internetnya susah *hiks*

Well, saya tunggu review kalian ya ^^ Terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan memberikan review ^^

 ** _Sign,_**

 ** _Miss Chocoffee_** **.**

 **.**

 **[May 28, 2016]**


End file.
